corecommendedcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Villains General - Batman
Joker * The Killing Joke * The Man Who Laughs * Arkham Asylum: Madness * Joker's Asylum: The Joker * Batman: The Long Halloween * Death in the Family * Batman confidential #7-12, 22-25 * Detective comics #726 * Joker (Azzarello) Poison Ivy * Joker's Asylum: Poison Ivy Scarecrow * New Year's Evil: Scarecrow * Absolute Terror (Detective comics #835-836) * Fear of success (Gotham Knights #23) * Legends of The Dark Knight 137-141 Gotham Knights 23 Two-Face * Eye of The Beholder (Batman Annual 14) * The Long Halloween * Dark Victory * Two Face: Year One * Batman: Faces * Half a Life (Gotham Central 6-10) * Batman: Face The Face * Batman: Two-Face - Crime and Punishment * A lonely place of dying * Crime and punishment * Jekyll & Hyde Harley Quinn * Mad Love * Joker's Asylum II: Harley Quinn Killer Croc * Joker's Asylum II: Killer Croc * Arkham Asylum: Living Hell * Batman 471 * Broken City Mad Hatter * Detective Comics 510 * Detective Comics 758-760 * Detective Comics 787 * Detective Comics 841 * Gotham Central 19-22 * Secret Six v2 The Riddler * Joker's Asylum II: The Riddler * Dark Knight, Dark City * Batman: The Riddle Factory * Run, Riddler, Run * Riddler & Cluemaster * Riddler Reformed * Tut Dawn * Primal Riddle * Riddle Me That * Green Arrow vs Riddler * When is a door * A new down (Batman Confidential #26-28) Mr. Freeze * The Batman Adventures Holiday Special #1 * Mr. Freeze OGN * Gotham Knights 59 * Legends of The Dark Knight 190-196 * Batman: Snow Ra's Al Ghul * Birth of the Demon * Death and the Maidens * Bane of the Demon * Son of the Demon * Tales of the Demon * JLA : Tower of Babel * The ressurection of ra's Al ghul * Batman Evolution Bane * Vengeance of Bane * Knightfall * Vengeance of Bane II * Bane of the Demon * Legacy * Bane OGN * The Angle and the Bane (Azrael #36-40) * No Man's Land * Gotham Knights #33-36, #46-49 * The Venom Connection (JSA Classified #17-18) * Gotham Underground * Secret six V2 * Secret Six V3 Hugo Strange * Detective Comics 469-476 * Detective Comics 478-479 * Legends of The Dark Knight 11-15 * Legends of The Dark Knight 137-141 * Gotham Knights 8-11 * Batman and The Monster Men Ventriloquist * Detective Comics 583-584 * Broken City * Batman/Scarface: A Psychodrama * Shadow of The Bat 59-60 * New Ventriloquist: Detective Comics 827, 831, 843-844 Zsasz * Shadow of The Bat 1-4 * Detective Comics 796 * Detective Comics 815-816 * Gotham Knights 8 * Batman Chronicles 3 Other * Joker's Asylum The penguin * Joker's Asylum Killer Croc * Joker's Asylum Clayface * Mortal Clay (Batman Annual #11) * Detective comics #523-526 * Shadow of the Bat #1-3 * Detective comics #815-816 * Batman Ten nights of the beast * Batman / Scarface A Psychodrama * Detective Comics #689 (Firefly) * Detective Comics #758-760 (Mad hatter)